1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge that holds toner therein and an image-forming apparatus to which the toner cartridge is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among a variety of conventional image-forming apparatus is one in which toner as a developer is supplied from a toner cartridge installed in the image-forming apparatus. The toner cartridge is detachably attached to the image-forming apparatus, and is replaced when the toner is exhausted. The toner cartridge extends in its longitudinal direction and has one end to which an operating lever is pivotally provided to open and close a shutter.
One such toner cartridge is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-72657. After the toner cartridge has been attached to the image-forming apparatus, a user operates an operating lever to open a shutter, thereby supplying toner from the toner cartridge into the image-forming apparatus. When the user operates the operating lever in such a direction as to open the shutter, the toner cartridge is locked to the image-forming apparatus and cannot be detached from the image-forming apparatus. When the user operates the operating lever in such a direction as to close the shutter, the toner cartridge is unlocked from the image-forming apparatus and can be detached from the image-forming apparatus.
The aforementioned conventional image-forming apparatus is simple enough for anyone to operate the operating lever to detach the toner cartridge from the image-forming apparatus. This does not imply that a particular person has permission to replace the toner cartridge. The spill of toner may be caused by the fact that an indefinite number of people cannot be prevented from replacing the toner cartridge. Moreover, the use of an unaccepted type of toner cartridge may not be prevented.